Visions of a Future Slave
by Yamino Tenshi 202
Summary: Yami's been getting visions him killing his friends, by Bakura's will. Can Yami be saved or will he be the murderer he tried to keep from being unleashed? YxYY Onesided BxYY
1. Chapter 1

Yuki: OK This is a new fic that has been plagueing me for about a few weeks/ a month or so.

Yami: #eats chocolate# Why am I the psychopathic one in this story?

Anika: Because it works with the story.

Inspired by the fic Drowning. Thanks to you author I don't know the name of.

Characters: (underlined equals super important)

Yami, Yugi,Jii-chan (Sugoroku), Mai, Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, Kaiba,

Ryou, Malik, and Bakura. (Also random OCs I make up for this fic.)

Pairings: YxYY (Yugi:seme Yami:uke) Onesided BxYY

Disclaimer: I.D.O.Y

"blah/_blah_" talking/ _spiritually, far away, or another language_

'blah' thinking

_blah_ song lyrics

**WARNING: RAPE!!! (I AM 13 AND A VIRGIN. DON'T ASK HOW I WRITE THIS WITHOUT BEING SCARRED.)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Broken

Yugi and Yami's relationship (over the past few months from returning from Egypt where the Ceremonial Duel took place) was crumbleing away into nothing. Nothing but quick brush-offs and sarcasm, no longer heart to heart talk between yami and hikari.

Yugi was no longer a pushover or as he referred to himself, a weakling. He got into fights at times with his friends, but the other two hikaris, Ryou and Malik, remained close to him. Their yamis had dissappeared, and Yugi wished his would do the same. The yami no longer seemed to care at all about Yugi. He would be out late at night, sometimes until midnight, not even telling anyone where he went, not that Yugi cared. Sugoroku sensed something was wrong and tried to talk with the Pharaoh, but he would not reveal not one thing about his behavior.

* * *

That night (August)... 

Yami was walking home early from his nightly muse (6:00 pm is way early on his account), mostly of thinking of why he had to stay away from his hikari.

_FLASHBACK_

Yami was in his room, reading a book Jii-chan had gotten him on his and Yugi's birthday the day before. From the Millenium Puzzle that Yugi had left accidentally in his room that day, emitted a glow. Yami looked up from his book and was entranced by the glow from the gold trinket. It seemed to be calling out to him. He set his book down, and stood to get the trinket. Once he put it around his neck, he got drawn to his soul room, no longer a labyrinth, but a Pharaoh's bedchamber, one side with things from 3 millenia ago and the other with things of the here and now, mostly pictures of Yugi on either side.

_"Pharaoh..." _a voice, almost flowing throughout the soul room got Yami's attention. He looked around. _"Pharaoh... prophecy... pain... small sacrifice... uncle Atemu." _He turned around and saw a familiar little girl, dressed in white. She had long white hair and far-away blue eyes, a dreamer's eyes. Yami looked at her for a few moments and then walked up to her. " Are you the one that called me here?" She nodded her head and took his hand in her small one. Swirls of shadows came from her arm and onto Yami's. He closed his eyes.

Yami gasped at what he saw in the vision. Ryou, Malik... Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu,... Mai, Otogi, Kaiba,...Jii-chan... Yugi. All killed except for the hikari. He saw Yugi look up at his attacker. Bakura...

"You bastard... why?!?!" Yugi screamed, as Bakura kicked him in the ribs. Yami could hear the satisfying crack that gave Bakura his pleasure.

"Because... your pharaoh, my beloved let me get this close to you." Yugi looked up in horrer as Yami appeared out of a cloud of shadows to the right of Bakura, eyes a glazed blood ruby color, as though under the control of another. A chain was wrapped around his neck, to which Bakura held tightly. He was in his leather ensemble, though it looked as though there was dried blood all over the part of the pants that covered his pelvis. He held a gun and daggar in his hand, ready for when he was ordered. Bakura pulled him by the chain gently, and the Pharaoh, his slave came to him, earning loving nips and kisses along his jaw line and neck not covered by the chain. Bakura loved it when his slave made moans as he did now whenever he (Bakura) did things like this.

"Yami..." Yugi sobbed, his trust for the Pharaoh gone and withered, as was his desire to live any longer.

_"Dilectus famulus," _Bakura said. Yami's eyes glowed with a fire of wanting, lusting for screams of death and blood upon him, to hear the mortals give in to his master's reign, but obedient to his beloved master all the same.

_"Sane, meus erus," _Yami asked, ready to please his master, as he stood up on his toes slightly to lightly kiss his master. His master was the only kind one to him, he believed, that is why he lived to be his slave, doing his bidding and pleasuring him when lusting for him (Yami).

_"Interficio ille puer promptus, autem facio id tam quando ille in caelum, ille tento par ille in inferi." _Bakura brought him in a quick, but heated kiss. _"Tuus praemium sum ingens, iustus sicut ille mereor id."_

_"Sane, meus erus," _Yami answered, his voice dripping with love and lust for his master and complied as he lifted the gun, eyes seeking the vision of blood, smirk upon his face. _"Vale, parvus lux, _say hi to Jii-chan for me."

Yugi quivered in fear, not of dying, but that he was going to be killed by the person that had promised to protect him.

The vision died, but Yami heard the gunshot and he pried his hand free from the girl's grip. He backed away cautiously. He took a close look at her, now seeing that she was the spirit of Priest Seth's daughter, named Kisara in the woman's memory.

"This is a vision of what is to come, my Pharaoh. If you stay too close to Heba, his and your loved ones' fate are sealed." _'Heba?... Yugi!'_

"You mean that if I stay to close to Yugi, that what I saw is meant to happen."

"It depends on how you interpret it, my king." And with that, the little girl, Kisara, dissappeared.

_END FLASHBACK_

_'I can't let that happen to Yugi, to anyone,' _Yami thought, _'but we've grown so apart and distant, that it pains me to see him at a distance rather then him thinking I follow him as only a protector, no longer a friend. Not even cutting the skin of my forearms is working anymore.' _Yami always worrying and feeling that he should not let anyone know their undecided fate, the pain of this knowledge led him to cutting his arms and wrists, always hiding his arms from his Jii-chan, who was the only one Yami felt comfortable with anymore and Yugi, who didn't give a shit anymore anyway.

_'The visions keep coming to me... why won't they just leave me alone?!?!' _Yami went into an alley way, the short cut to get back to the game shop. He heard someone walking exactly his speed. Being Pharaoh did not change the fact that he was still a 19 year old in an alley way at night, susceptible to whores, drunks, and gangs. He picked up his speed. The footsteps quickened. He turned around.

"Whoever you are, I'm not afraid of you," he shouted bravely against the darkness surrounding him. A dark chuckle answered him.

"Oh really. Last time we met, you couldn't even save yourself without the help of those pathetic little mortals you call friends." _'Oh, no. It can't be...' _Bakura stepped into the light.

"Bakura." Yami unconsiously took a step back.

"What's the matter Pharaoh? Afraid of the little vision I sent to you, my future slave?" Yami looked away. " Don't worry too much, Yami. I can't be her long. Anyway, my prophecy will happen, Pharaoh, and I will be your master, and I know how to make you succumb with pleasure flooding you." Bakura appeared behind Yami, and started to caress his torso gently and lovingly, yet forcefully and dripping with lust. "Why don't I break you in then, my slave?" He turned the teen around to face him and started his torture session.

* * *

_**RAPE !!!! TREAD CAREFULLY!!!**_

Yami found he was so scared that he was could not scream. Bakura had put his arms around him so he could not escape. Yami began to struggle, Bakura held him fast and at the next possible moment, forced his mouth on Yami's and forced him onto the ground, to land on broken bottles. He sat upon his slave's hips. Yami stopped struggling and started to shake when he felt Bakura's hands on his chest, stomach, taking off his pants and boxers, touching his pale, lightly sun-kissed skin, fearing what would happen next.

Bakura ravished in the taste that came from the young Pharaoh, tasting fear, agony, unwilling submission because of both and the sinfully hot cavern that was his mouth. He forcefully turned him onto his stomach and knees. Yami started to whimper as he felt the glass cut into his chest and as Bakura pulled the pants and garments down to the teen's knees. He felt something hard enter him, pain tearing through him as Bakura's erection was fully, quickly, and painfully shoved inside of him. His voice came back and he screamed as he tried to get away from the theif, to retain his purity of body, but in vain, as Bakura held his hips tightly. His screams settled onto sobs of lost innocence, as he tried to get his body to numb itself, to get rid of the pain of the slamming against him and being used and tainted. Bakura, loving the sobs he heard from the broken teen beneath him and the massaging of his penis inside him, wanted to show him what his body wanted. He went forward, not breaking his speed, and licked and kissed the shell of Yami's ear before speaking.

"Yami, do you want me to show you what passion is like? Don't worry, you'll find out soon, my pretty little slave." He brought one hand off of Yami's hips and wrapped it around his penis. He started to stroke it, wanting Yami's body to cave in and return the pleasure he was feeling. Yami felt heat pooling between his legs, as his penis became hard and erect. _'No I won't give in!!! Not to him!!!' _

His body betrayed him and he moaned and bucked his hips into the hand strokeing his erection. Bakura gave a sadistic smirk. _'Yes give in my slave. Succumb to the pleasure I hold for you,that I can give to you.'_ Yami cried out in bliss as he came, his cum spilling and coating Bakura's hand in his milky seed, and he once again settled down to quiet sobbing. Yami's walls clamped around Bakura's penis when Yami orgasmed and with a gutteral moan, he came as well, covering the inside of Yami with his cum.

**_END RAPE SCENE_**

* * *

Bakura slid out of the sobbing and broken doll he saw before him. He licked Yami's seed clean off of his hand, tastiing slightly bitter, but ravishing in the taste all the same. He pulled his pants back up and stood up. He used his magic to redress the bottom part of Yami and to temporarily stop the bleeding that had resulted from his torture. Yami had passed out once he wasn't inside him anymore. He gently picked him up bridal style and quickly teleported to the Game Shop, which he snuck in though the back door and carried his slave to his room. He laid him down as gently as possible and dissappeared from the room. 

_'Soon, my dilectus famulus... soon.'_

* * *

DONE!!!

Yuki: ;; I am so sorry for Yami but that is how the heart breaks. I'll update and put up the second chapter when I get 5 reviews (they can all be from the same 2 people if you want.) BTW: Bakura loves Yami a whole freakin' ton, enough to rape him. Messed up.

The language above in the vision is Latin. Translations:

_Dilectus famulus_: Beloved slave

_Sane, meus erus_: Yes my master

_Interficio ille puer promptus, autem facio id tam quando ille in caelum, ille tento par ille in inferi_:

Kill the boy quickly, but make it so when he's in heaven, he'll feel like he's in hell.

_Tuus praemium sum ingens, iustus sicut ille mereor id:_

Your reward will be great, just as you deserve it.

_Vale, parvus lux:_ Farewell, little light

_Heba_: Game (which is the definition of Yugi)

HERE'S A PREVIEW

**WARNING: YUGI CUSSING, HINT OF A SUICIDE ATTEMPT**

* * *

Yugi ran out of the house, leaving Yami stupified in the doorway. His aibou's words echoed through his mind, making it hard for him to breathe as guilt and hurt rose in his chest. 

_'You never cared about me once you got your body.' _

_You ignore me for 3 months and you expect me to take you back, you cold-hearted inconsiderate bastard!' _

_'I tried to get closer to you, but no! You don't fucking care about me do you, you fucking bastard?!' _

_'Don't call me aibou! I'm not your aibou anymore!' 'You ignored me to protect me?!?! I'm not a fucking kid anymore, Yami!!! I DON'T NEED PROTECTING ANYMORE, ESPECIALLY NOT IF IT COMES FROM YOU!!!'_

Trying to protect the people, the boy he loved so dearly, had made him ignorant of how they saw him. A loner, an ignorant bastard who didn't deserve to live. He became ignorant of how they could help him, how they could protect themselves, even if it meant his death.

They say ignorance is bliss.

_'Not anymore... Don't worry Aibou... Soon you won't have to ignore me any longer.'_

To Yami, Namonaki Pharaoh, the way he has been broken both body and heart... death by his own hand will bliss to those around him.

* * *

Owari Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki: OK This is a new chapter. Even though I said I would write again after 5 reviews, I'm not allowed on the PC...

Plus my parents disapprove of homosexuality, which makes me have a conflict everytime I write. I also got confirmed yesterday.

But I end up saying, 'Screw it' and start typing anyway.

Anika: To all who reviewed #holds out Cookies of Gratitude; eats one too, since she reviewed#

Disclaimer: I.D.O.Y

"blah/_blah_" talking/ _spiritually, far away, or another language_

'blah' thinking

**WARNING: YUGI CUSSING AND SUICIDE ATTEMPT**

* * *

Chapter 2: Body and Heart

Yami woke up minutes after Bakura had left him at the game shop. He looked at his alarm clock... 6:15. He looked around his room cautious if anyone was there, remembering his stripping of innocence was reality, not illusion. Yami soon forgot about it, though and decided that he should tell his aibou and jii-chan should know why he had gotten so incredibly distant from them and their friends. He went to the bathroom in his room, took a shower, got dressed in his leather ensemble, and went downstairs. He sat on the couch across from his jii-chan, who was in the only arm chair they had. His grandfather greeted him in the living room with questioning.

"Yami?"

"Hai, jii-chan?"

"Why are you home so early?" Sugoroku's grandson had never been home so early before this night. Apparently, Yami had a sudden interest in the floor.Yami sighed. _'I guess it's now or never.'_ He proceeded to tell his grandfather where he went every night, which was always either a bookstore, club, or just to the park, all for the sake of thinking.

"What could possibly be a reason for going for a walk all the way 'till midnight", asked Jii-chan, getting irritated that his grandson, the Pharaoh would do something so stupid and irresponsible. He was interrupted from his train of thought when he looked up at Yami, head hung low. You would not be able to find it true, but Yami was indeed crying. He got up from his chair and sat beside the crying teen, trying to hold back the tears escaping from his blood ruby orbs. "Yami, my boy, what's wrong?"

"Me. I can't even speak about my problem to someone I care about without messing up." Yami wiped away the drops of salty water and looked at his grandpa, who had his arms open. A hug... which Yami was fully grateful for. After hugging and weakening his sobs, Yami tore away from his guardian's embrace. "Jii-chan... I have to tell you some things."

"Tell away, Yami, tell away."

He started to recount about the visions that plagued him every night, what they had revealed to him, and what they foretold. The death of everyone... his friends... even the part about when he heard the shot that he had taken and what he had said only seconds before it.

"At first, I was so worried about you and everyone else that I kept it to myself, but tonight... something else happened." He could feel his tears flow down his cheeks again. " I was walking home, because I was going to tell you and Aibou of this, my curse of foreseeing your death at my hands, but I didn't expect to run into someone along the way." He gazed into old, but wise plum-colored eyes.

"Yami... who was... what happened?" The way Yami had said this, made his stomach turn in anxiety. (A/N:WTH does anxiety mean?) Yami turned away.

"Bakura..." He tried to hold it in but his voice was filled with so much fear, it was scary... ominous... morbid. "He told me he sent the visions, for me to be his future slave. I had never been so terrified in my life, past nor present. But the worst part was yet to come," He lowered his head, not wanting to see the look of disgust his elder would put on his face. "He r-r-raped me, tr-trying to m-make me h-his," stuttered Yami. He kept his head down.

The look was not there, no disgust or hatred, only sympathy and concern. Sugoroku hugged the broken teen gently and lovingly. Yami opened his blood red eyes, not knowing when he had closed them, in surprise. This man, who he had told that he (Yami) may kill with no remorse or regret, still held him close in his heart. Yami wrapped his arms around his guardian, choking on broken and battered sobs, trying to hold them back. Sugoroku noticed this.

"It's okay to cry, Yami." No compliance. "It is not a sign of weakness to cry. It can be a way to feel better after something like what you have been through tonight. I don't see you as weak for telling me this." Yami took these words to thought, and shortly after saying those words, Sugoroku felt his grandson's shoulders shake slightly, feel his shoulder getting wet from salty crystalline tears, and hear sobs of repent, sadness, and angst that no one could ever bear alone.

After about 10 minutes, the sobbing had ceased and all worries were forgotten for a little while. That is... until little Heba (1) came...

* * *

Yugi had matured over the months that Yami had ignored him. He had some muscles on his lithe frame, but not overly visible. His eyes of shining amethyst grew somewhat dimmer and they seemed sharper. Right now at about 7:00 pm, he had come home from hanging out with his friends. He had brought up the subject of Yami on accident, which lead to controversy between Anzu's 'Maybe he has some personal matters to deal with,' and Yugi's ' Or maybe he's an inconsiderate jerk.' He walked through the door and climbed the stairs to his bedroom. He started to change into a more sensible outfit for his job at the mall, helping out at Spencer's (3), which meant he could just wear his leather ensemble. 

_'I'll tell Jii-chan I'm gonna go out for work, I guess.'_

Once he was ready, he walked out his door and bumped into Yami (not falling).

"Aibou, what are you going?"

Yugi looked up at him in surprise and slight anger. "Why do you care? You never cared about me once you got your body."

"Aibou, let me explain. Please. (2)"

Yugi looked up at Yami with anger and malice, visible in his eyes. "You're just going to make an excuse for ignoring me... for 3 months." Yami flinched at what words were thrown at him. "You ignore me for 3 months and you expect me to take you back you cold-hearted inconsiderate bastard!" He started down the stairs.

"Onegai (2), Aibou! I couldn't stay close to you. I had already drifted so far apart for a good reason." Yami followed him down.

"Yeah, you have a good reason? I tried to get closer to you, but no! You shoved me aside like trash!" Yami was left looking down at the floor from these accusations. But Yugi wouldn't let up. "You don't fucking care about me do you, you fucking bastard?!" Yami's heart was on the verge of breaking to the point of no repair.

Yami stood in the doorway of the door where the Game Shop and house come together. They had made their way down the stairs arguing. "Please, Aibou-"

"Don't call me aibou! I'm not your aibou anymore!" Yugi started to notice Yami's eyes, usually red and searing, now showing him the hurt, emptiness, and breaking of his soul, but he made no mind. Yami continued, he couldn't let his hikari leave, not yet.

"Onegai, Yugi! I had to drift apart from you to protect everyone! To protect you!!" Yugi couldn't take it anymore, these _lies_ that his former friend, his darkness was telling him.

"You ignored me to protect me?!?! I'm not a fucking kid anymore, Yami!!! I DON'T NEED PROTECTING ANYMORE, ESPECIALLY NOT IF IT COMES FROM YOU!!!"

Yugi ran out of the house, leaving Yami stupified in the doorway. His aibou's words echoed through his mind, making it hard for him to breathe as guilt and hurt rose in his chest.

_'You never cared about me once you got your body.' _

_'You ignore me for 3 months and you expect me to take you back, you cold-hearted inconsiderate bastard!' _

_'I tried to get closer to you, but no! You don't fucking care about me do you, you fucking bastard?!' _

_'Don't call me aibou! I'm not your aibou anymore!' _

_'You ignored me to protect me?!?! I'm not a fucking kid anymore, Yami!!! I DON'T NEED PROTECTING ANYMORE, ESPECIALLY NOT IF IT COMES FROM YOU!!!'_

Trying to protect the people, the boy he loved so dearly, had made him ignorant of how they saw him. A loner, an ignorant bastard who didn't deserve to live. He became ignorant of how they could help him, how they could protect themselves, even if it meant his death.

They say ignorance is bliss. In this story, it isn't for long.

_'Not anymore... Don't worry Aibou... Soon you won't have to ignore me any longer.'_

To Yami, Namonaki Pharaoh, the way he has been broken both body and heart in one single night... death by his own hand will bliss to those around him.

* * *

Yami ran back into the house, running past Sugoroku into his room. Tears started to make their way down his face as he ran up the stairs, grandfather chasing behind as fast as he could. He made it to his room and ran into his bathroom, closing the door. He broke down and fell down to his knees sobbing, agony and broken heartedness was surfacing more than he would ever allow, but he didn't care. His aibou didn't love him back and left him to face his fate alone. Slamming against the locked door of his grandson's room, Sugoroku was all but trying to claw his way through the door. Yami made no mind. He was of no more use, and with a suicidal smile, he stood from where he had unconsciously sat on the white bathroom rug he had. He walked over in a leopard's stalk to a certain drawer, opening it and revealing his drug, his freedom, his release of pain. A knife that he had brought back from the Memory World, from his father, Pharaoh Aknumkanon. He traced it with his fingers lightly, feeling the metal that would dance along his skin, but now kill any chances of life that he didn't want. On the knife was engraved, _'Nunquam laxo absque macto.'_ (4) 

_'Now no one will be ignored or hurt because of me... Everyone will be happy,' _he thought with a small smile as he rose the knife. He sent one last thought through the mind link, still holding up after not being used in a long time. He could feel it was blocked but it didn't matter. He had to hear himself say what was true.

**_/Aibou,... aishiteru./ _**And with that, Yami cut through his sleeves to the lightly sun-kissed skin of his forearms covered by them. He went from his elbow to his wrist, going as deep as he could without killing himsef before finishing the deed. He switched arms, mirrored his wound, and then tried to get to his chest. But the image of a chest-plunged knife never came.

Sugoroku had come after going through both of the locked doors with the keys that Yami had forgotten he had. He saw what Yami planned to do and grabbed the knife. Once he did that, Yami crumpled to the floor, sobbing. The blood that matched his eyes was dripping onto the bathroom tiles, but it didn't matter. Without his aibou, it didn't matter. As Sugoroku started to help Yami up, seeing as he had to go to the hospital immediately, he suddenly heard voices whisper across his ears.

_'Addo ille famulus ad ille dominus, addo Dominus ille cupio imperium Dominus mereor.' (5)_

* * *

(1) Heba-Game-Yugi / What Yugi was called in Ch. 1 

(2) Onegai - Please

(3) My friends described Spencer's as a sex store. Yugi works there for a reason.

(4) Latin : Never give up without a fight.

(5) Latin : Bring the slave to the master, bring Master the desired power Master deserves.

Yuki: Dun dun dunnnn!!! CLIFFHANGER!

Yami: No, what's gonna happen to me?

Anika: Find out in the next chapter

Yuki: _Recenseo et tu pario libum_. ( Latin: Review and you get cake.)

As you can see, I like to talk in Latin /\ Happy/\


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki: OK This is Chapter 3. I'm happy. I'm thinking of writing other fics along with the 3 I already have up, but that hurts me that I can't write all of them at once. \/.\/ oh well that's how my heart breaks.

Have an idea for a fic at the bottom

Disclaimer: I.D.O.Y

"blah/_blah_" talking/ _spiritually, far away, or another language_

'blah' thinking

**WARNING: AMNESIA!!!**

* * *

Chapter 3: And Scarred Mind

Sugoroku had all but dragged Yami out to the car. There was no time for an ambulance and Yami wasn't showing any resistance against what the old man was doing. He had Yami strapped into the front seat and started to drive to the hospital. Yami was nodding off every once in a while, but he was woken up every time by Jii-chan. By the time they had gotten to the hospital, Yami was almost asleep from the extensive blood loss.

"Yami, don't fall asleep." Sugoroku was desperately trying to keep the Pharaoh awake.

" I-I'll try..."

Sugoroku only hoped he could make it in time. He never noticed the deep ct Yami had made on his own chest.

* * *

For the past 3 months, Mai Kujaku was working in the hospital as an anesthesiologist in the Trauma Center of the local Domino Hospital, and she was bored out of her mind.

'Uhh... another slow night. Why doesn't anything happen in Domino?'

Her sour face turned into that of shock when she saw the paramedics from outside wheel in the unconcious Pharaoh. She saw Sugoroku' face lined with tears that had fallen. She went over and pat his shoulder. He was taken by another nurse to the waiting room, as for Mai... She went into the Trauma Center to save her friends life.

IN THE TRAUMA CENTER

"Get him attached to the IV" "Hook him up to the heart moniter" "Get the sutures for his chest" "Kujaku, get the anethesia" "Hai, Midori-sensei"

While 'sleeping' in the dark, empty room that was his mind, Yami heard so many voices, but only recognized the last voice that had spoken. A woman, she was his friend... Was his friend.. Suddenly he heard the sound of the heart moniter's shrill whine of inactivity and the sound of his heart echoing through the dark room ceased..

_"Get the Defibrilator" _A cry of worry came to his ears... he mentally smiled a sad smile. The woman... his friend still cared about him. He felt his body jerk as they tried to get his heart to beat the still-living blood in his system to flow.

The heart started to beat once more. To Yami, it sounded like a watch wrapped in cotton (1). A steady, tick-tock sound that lulled him to the edge of insanity. It became a ringing in his ears, his room became blood red, and an image appeared upon the wall. The image of the impurifier of his body sculpted by the gods of his homeland Egypt. The spiky, kinfe-like hair... the snow white skin... the eyes that portals to Hell. Hell's son wanted the Son of Almighty Ra to be his slave and his alone. The same Child of Set that stripped him of all innocence, knowledge, and security in the act of unwilling fornication. Beautiful Heba, he had ripped the heart out of his chest and fed it to Set's Child, giving him even more power over the Sun' Child. Both of them had left him with nothing. Nothing but either the choice of insanity... or the loss of memories.

Yami giggled psychotically. 'I guess... I just won't remember.' And he didn't... (2)

* * *

* * *

(1) We read "The Tell-Tale Heart" by Edgar Allan Poe earlier this week in English so I just had to use some of the words. He was an awesome horror author!!!!!

(2) You get raped body, heart, and soul and try not to erase your memories of it.

Yuki: Wow... GO EDGAR ALLAN POE/\HAPPY/\

My fic idea: untitled

Summary: Yami, Bakura, and Marik have their memories erased and their ages are reversed by a few years by one of their enemies. The hikaris meet their yamis through an attempt of rape of one of them. Yami (youngest in this fic out of the 3 yamis) discovers that he is the main target of the enemy, but only when the memories come back. Yugi, Kura, Marik, Ryou, and Malik go to save their young comrade...

But what does the Pharaoh have to hide about his past and relationship with the enemy?

Yuki: That's the first half of the story plot so review and tell me what you think... Read + Review equals COOKIES


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki: OK This is Chapter 4. I just put up Emotions Unfurled: The Story on to the site last night. Please read it. I'll try to write my fic idea from chapter 3 if the idea would stop changing situations all the time in my head. (takes aspirin) this sux. People Help me think of a title. HELP ME HELP ALL YOU KIND PEOPLE!!

Disclaimer: I.D.O.Y

"blah/_blah_" talking/ _spiritually, far away, or another language_

'blah' thinking

* * *

Chapter 4: Are Forgotten

Mai walked into the waiting room of the Trauma Center. Sugoroku looked up at her questioningly. (Is that a word?) She smiled lightly and was returned with a smile of relief. They walked down to room 512 and opened the door.

Yami was sleeping soundly on the sterile hospital bed. A heart moniter was in the room. The Millenium Puzzle on his chest and the beeping tone of the moniter was the only evidence that Yami was still alive. The paleness of his face was frightening and in contrast to the room he was in, he looked like a sleeping doll. The bandages on his arms were the same as his skin...pale. If only it had been told sooner, the secret wouldn't be eating him away.

Sugoroku took one of the chairs in the room and set it down next to his grandson's bed, and Mai did the same. Mai had tears rolling down her cheeks, but now was not the time. She was still at work and she had to do her job... as a friend.

"Jii-chan?" "Yes?" "What happened to Yami?" The moment those words left her mouth, she felt regret and ashamed for asking.

"He tried to kill himself." He had said it like it was the most simple thing in the world... and Mai hated it.

"Do you know why?"

"It could be one of two things." Pause. "Yami told me he got... raped tonight." Mai gasped.

"Who?"

"The spirit of the Millenium Ring... Bakura." Sugoroku told her of the visions that Yami had told him about. "He seemed convinced that I would be disgusted or afraid of him so it took a while for him to even say it because he was crying. He and Yugi also had a fight over something. The next thing I knew, Yami was running past me into his bathroom to try and commit suicide." Mai was surprised. This had gone on while she was still in the city. How could she still be called a friend of Yami's after she had not been there for him?

"Look." She looked up and saw the Millenium Puzzle glowing, like a beacon, that beckoned both of the adults to reach for it... to touch it.

_"Id tutis. Tu potens tactus id. Id tutis tactus." _Whispers filled the room lingering the tension in the air and drowning out the beeping of the heart moniter. Sugoroku and Mai both placed a hand on the Puzzle and were pulled into where Yami was hiding inside.

* * *

Mai and Jii-chan found themselves on the floor of a white room. A child was standing over them. 

"You all wight?" he asked. He was wearing a tight white shirt, white pants, and white shoes. He was clutching a white teddy bear with crystal blue eyes. Both of the adults stood up.

"Yes, we're all right," said Mai. She noticed the child was staring intently at them, as if he was fascinated by how they looked. She looked around the room. There was only a bed there. That, a toy chest, and a miniscule door that was partially hidden by the chest. "Do you know where we are?" The child nodded, his tri-colored hair waving slightly.

"You in my soul woom. You touch Puzzle to get in hewe, wight?" Both adults nodded. "My puzzle want to know if you nice o not. Bad people huwt me a'fore so it don't want me huwt 'gain, but I don't 'membew how. It says you two is nice, so it let you two inside."

Sugoroku seemed to comprehend what the child was saying. He had an idea of who the child was. but needed to make sure. He knelt down to the child's height and placed his hands upon the child's small shoulders.

"Little one, can you tell us what your name is?" The child nodded again.

"My name is Yami, siw." Mai gasped. This toddler **was **her friend, but how did it happen?

"Yami?" she asked.

"Yes, miss?"

"Do you know who we are?" Yami shook his head sadly.

"You two look like I seen you some whewe, but I don't 'membew. All I 'membew is holdin a teeny ball, like this." Yami demonstrated by holding his hands to form a golf-ball sized hole. "The puzzle told me to hide it some whewe, cause it had my memwies inside it. It said that Heba and Kuwa huwt me so I haved to hide it, so the memwies don't huwt me." To sum it up, the puzzle hid away all of Yami's memories so he wouldn't be hurt by Yugi or Bakura. Mai smiled sadly and she and Jii-chan hugged the toddler.

"Wait." They let go of the boy.

"What?"

" I membew who you guys is." He pointer at Mai. "Kujaku Mai." He pointed at Sugoroku. "Jii-chan. Is I wight?" Both of the adults nodded. Yami's eyelids started to droop. He yawned. Mai picked him up and tucked him into the bed. "Mai? Jii-chan?"

"Yes?"

"You guys is all I membew. If tat is all I membew, tat means tat ourside me don't know nuting else. No weal talking, no nuting, just you two guys's names. Could you guys teach outside me about evwything else 'sides tat, pwease?" Yami's eyes seemed to be crying out in desperation to relearn everything that the puzzle took from him to keep him safe. Mai smiled gently.

"Hai, we will" They were fading from the room.

"Pwomise?" Both of them answered to the question.

"Promise. Goodnight, Yami." They were gone in a shower of light.

"Goodnight, Jii-chan...goodnight, Mai," Yami whispered as he fell asleep clutching his teddy bear.

* * *

Mai and Sugoroku were back where they were, in the hospital room. They looked at the bed, there was Yami sleeping soundly on the sterile hospital bed. But one thing they heard before they told the other doctors (since Mai was now off of work) they were sleeping in the room (Jii-chan phoned home and left a message for Yugi) was a few words mumbling from Yami's lips.

"Goodnight, Jii-chan... goodnight, Mai," and all was silent and dreary once more.

But as the two saviors of the Pharaoh got ready to sleep, the time they had just spent with their loved one and the crisis he was in did not erase from their minds.

* * *

_Id tutus. Tu potens tactus id. Id tactus tutus._ :It's safe. You are able to touch it. It's safe to touch.

Yuki: O.O Whoa... wow, just wow.

Chibi-Yami: why did you tuwn me into a chibi?

Yuki: (glomps Yami) Cuz you're adorable that way.

Chibi-Yami: Tat wouks. (To reviewers) Wead and weview. I wanna know what happens too.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuki: IT'S A MIRACLE!! I'M UPDATING!!

OK This is Chapter 5. Okay, I kinda have to copy of Chobits for a few things, like teaching Yami how to talk again. For that, I'll need to borrow Kotoko and the way Chii talked for a little while... That is all.

Disclaimer: I.D.O.Y or Chobits

"blah/_blah_" talking/ _spiritually, far away, or another language_

'blah' thinking

* * *

Chapter 5: But Slowly Recovered

Yami woke up with only small recollections of what happened the night before in his now empty soul room. All he saw now was that he was laying on a white bed with two other people - who he remembered were Mai and Jii-chan - in the room, each curled up on an armchair. He also saw strips of a white, thin substance on his arms and he wondered why they were there.

He decided to put off the question somewhere in his mind. First he needed to learn how to communicate in the world he was once again introduced to. He heard a small rustling of fabric - a blanket - and he looked to where he had heard the noise. Jii-chan and Mai were starting to wake up. He smiled, remembering that they promised him that they would teach him things again.

He kept still, he had heard an inhuman sound, that of the heart moniter, but he had forgotten what it was, so of course, he was startled by it.

* * *

Mai woke up and rubbed to sleepiness from her eyes. She looked around and saw Yami awake on the hospital bed. She smiled, thankful that he was all right. She got off the armchair she had used as a bed to walk over to him.

Yami looked to his right, where he had heard a noise. 'Footsteps...?'

It was Mai that came and sat in the chair next to his bed.

"_Ohayo_, Yami," she said once she was settled in the seat. Yami cocked his head, not understanding what she meant.

Mai sighed. 'How am I going to explain a simple greeting?' she asked herself. Yami studied her carefully, wondering exactly she meant by those words. They seemed so familiar...

Suddenly, it clicked in Mai's head. 'Chobits.'

" '_Ohayo_' is what you normally say to someone when you first wake up. Do you understand, Yami?" A nod, a simple reply, but a reply nonetheless.

Yami looked around when he heard the sound of someone else standing up and turned his head to see what was making the noise - Jii-chan.

**AUTHOR NOTE**

Just to clear this up. Yami knows how to talk, but he doesn't know what words are used for what purpose. Like, he knows how to say he wants...

IDK chocolate...

So he wants chocolate, but he would say, "Yami want chocolate"  
Or if you want him to tell you the sky is blue, he would say, "Sky blue."  
In other words, he doesn't know the purpose of articles or 'helping' verbs...

...Just in case...

Articles / 'Be' Verbs / 'Do' Verbs / 'Have' Verbs / Others

the / be, been, being / do / had / can, will, shall

a / is, am, are / does / has / may, could, might

an / was. were / did / have /should, would, must

And he wouldn't know what slang or phrases mean.  
So if you said "What's up?" -Yami looks up at the ceiling-  
If you say something like, "She's such a b-tch", he would be like "What?"

So all he has to understand stuff is a five-year-old's dictionary vocabulary

...

Like Chi from Chobits -in a weird way-

Sugoroku opened his eyes when he heard Mai say, "Do you understand, Yami?"

The shadows of sleep left his eyes and he saw Mai sitting next to the tri-colored haired teen in bed. He stood up grateful that Yami was responding, even in the simplest of ways.

Jii-chan got up and walked over to Yami. "So Yami, do you feel okay?"

Again a nod and a smile.

The doctor came in.

"I see someone slept well," Dr. Anderson said. He saw Yami clenching his fists in time with the heart monitor, a slightly frightful look in his eyes.

"Yami," he asked as he walked over by his patient, "Are you all right?"

Yami shook his head, his lower lip trembling.

"What's wrong?"

"...Noise..." Again Yami cannot form a complete sentence. Dr. Anderson looked to Yami's hand again, clenching his fist with the the heart monitor.

"Is the beeping scaring you, Yami?" A nod yes, accompanied with a small whimper. Mai hugged him close, seeing him in distress over something that was actually normal to her, yet foreign to him.

"That should do it," Anderson said, once he turned off the heart monitor and Yami felt safe again.

"I'll come back in a little bit to see how you're recovering, all right?"

"...Yeah..." Yami whispered, yawning and rubbing his eyes cutely.

Mai ran her fingers through the teen's hair, wondering how he would survive as a toddler in a man's body.

"Why don't you get some rest, okay?"

"Okay..." Yami lay back down and cuddled deeper into the sheets, which matched perfectly with the bandages on his arms.

He recovered as he slept.

* * *

Okay, I need help. Three ideas for next chapter.

1) Jii-chan flips out at Yugi. Mai gives Yami a Persocon (Kotoko).

2) Jii-chan brings Yami to the Game Shop to learn about life again. Mai gives Yami a Persocon (Kotoko).

3) Mai brings Yami home to live with her. Mai gives Yami a Persocon (Kotoko).

So yeah... help!!

I'll try to update soon.. pray for it!!


	6. Chapter 6

Yuki: IT'S A MIRACLE!! I'M UPDATING!!

OK This is Chapter 6. It's long, you spoiled brats.

Disclaimer: I.D.O.Y or Chobits

"blah/_blah_" talking/ _spiritually, far away, or another language_

_'blah'_ thinking

By the way, a Persocon (belongs to Chobits) is a computer made to look like a human. It's pretty much like an android/robot, except it can 'learn' and partially respond to the environment. You can use it to do stuff on the Internet, have it cook for you, do chores, it can even be a phone (in a weird way)! Since it has the structure of a human, they can walk around with you ( a portable computer), but most of them are human sized as well. Some persocons (like Kotoko) are 'travel size' - you can put them in your pocket and, compared to their human scaled counterparts, they are pretty light in weight.

Here are the results:

1) Jii-chan flips out at Yugi. Mai gives Yami a Persocon (Kotoko). Votes: 5 :) -WINNER-

2) Jii-chan brings Yami to the Game Shop to learn about life again. Mai gives Yami a Persocon (Kotoko). Votes: 2 :(

3) Mai brings Yami home to live with her. Mai gives Yami a Persocon (Kotoko). Votes: 3 :I

BTW: There's a pol for this story. Go to my profile to vote! (Please!)

* * *

Chapter 6: While Hearing and Learning

Last night (when Yami tried to commit suicide at 6:30):

Yugi got home late from work at around 11:00 p.m. He was tired, yet energized by some strange hatred at himself and Yami. He had appeared to be making an effort in communicating with him a few hours ago, but Yugi had just been so mad...

!beep! !beep! !beep!

Yugi snapped out of his musing and turned to see that there was a message for him on the answering machine. He pressed the button to listen to it as he went and got a popsicle out of the freezer.

_8:36 p.m. -beep-: _

_Yugi, it's Jii-chan, I'm at the hospital. -muffled- tried to commit -muffled- so I am going to spend the night here, so -muffled- properly recover. Now I don't know why -muffled-, it seems to do with -muffled- had. I will be back at the Game Shop in the morning. -muffled- also suffering from -muffled-, so don't -muffled- mad at him when he -muffled- home, all right? Sleep well, good night._

!beep!

So someone was in the hospital? Yugi sat on the counter, licking at his popsicle. Once he finished it, he went upstairs to his room to think... Who tried to commit what? Who ever tried to commit whatever was suffering from something else, too.

_'Poor them,'_ Yugi thought nonchalantly as he licked at his popsicle, oblivious to what was happening at the hospital.

_'I'll ask Jii-chan in the morning.'_

* * *

The present:

Yami woke up again, now used to the sound of the heart monitor and was now looking around for the two people that were with him before... what were their names? _'Mai and Jii-chan, right?'_

_"But how do you know they don't want to hurt you?"_ It was a new voice, a voice in his head as sweet as honey, yet gratey like sugar.

_'Yami knows Jii-chan and Mai won't hurt Yami on purpose...'_ Yami thought, wondering what the voice was.

_"Master, you don't remember, do you?"_ The voice said, obviously hiding something.

Suddenly, the door opened; the doctor, Mai, and Jii-chan walked in, leaving the voice in utter disappointment.

"So, Yami, do you feel better, hun?" Mai asked, worrying like a big sister. She had talked with the doctor to see if Yami would ever remember his past... the chances were slim to none. Yami nodded, bobbing his head up and down like a child."Yami, how would you like to go home with me?"

Yami looked thoughtful. "Okay, but didn't Yami live with Jii-chan before?" Yami looked up, ruby eyes sparkling. Sugoroku bit his lip before speaking.

"Yes, you did, Yami, but something happened at my house that made you come here to the hospital." Yami's face was filled with confusion.

"So, something bad is at Jii-chan's house and it might hurt Yami again, so Yami can't go live with Jii-chan now?" the teen asked, slightly disconcerted. He didn't want his Jii-chan to be hurt by the bad thing in his house either.

"That's pretty much it, Yami," said Dr. Anderson, "If you go back now without us knowing what 'bad thing' hurt you in the first place, you might get hurt even more." Yami seemed to accept that answer so he turned to Mai, who held him in her arms.

"When can I go?"

"Today," Jii-chan said, as he made his quick good byes and went home to get Yami's things... the sooner, the better.

Yugi woke up late (after 10 o'clock) and to the sounds of things shuffling around in Yami's room. Yugi rubbed the sleep from his eyes, thinking about probably apologizing to his other half. Yugi made his way down the hall and stopped when he saw his grandfather packing up Yami's things.

"Jii-chan, what are you-"

"Good morning, Yugi, did you have a good night's sleep?" The question had no sincere curiousity, Yugi thought, but it didn't hurt to answer.

"I guess so. Jii-chan, why are you packing Yami's stuff?"

No answer.

"Jii-chan, why are you packing his stuff?" Yugi was truly irritated, so he placed his hands on his grandfather's to keep him from packing some books on Yami's shelf.

"Because Yugi... Yami isn't living with us anymore." _'I'm sorry, Yugi, but I can't let you hurt Yami again.'_

"Jii-chan, what're you talking about? Did he move out? Is that what he was trying to tell me last night?" Yugi couldn't believe his own yami wouldn't tell him that he was moving, no that couldn't be it.

Sugoroku gaped at his grandson. Was he really that oblivious about what was going on with his own yami? Yugi was supposed to be the compassionate, empathetic one out of all the teenagers that Sugoroku had met... at least, until he found out what had bothered Yami so much. Yami had looked so broken...

"Yugi," Jii-chan said as he turned to Yami's bathroom. "Go to Yami's bathroom, help me get his things." Yugi appeared baffled as he did as his guardian told him to. He walked to the bathroom and turned the doorknob... what he saw left his absolutely frightened.

"Jii-chan, _na-nani kore_?" Blood was on the floor, staining the rug and covering the tiles. A bloody knife lay there on the floor, looking for more flesh to cut. Jii-chan stood up from where he was and went into the bathroom, where shoes that would not be stained by the blood. He grabbed the knife by the handle, eyeing the words on it. Sugoroku quickly ran the knife under the faucet and took it back into Yami's room, finding its sheath and putting it inside one of the boxes.

Yugi fell down on his knees as he heard his grandpa speak. "After you left last night, Yami commited suicide, Yugi. He was so hurt and broken from whatever you had said to him..." Jii-chan felt no remorse as he finished packing Yami's things and left Yugi there, kneeling in the puddle of blood. Tears fell from amethyst eyes as Yugi began to sob.

_'I didn't mean to make him like that. Never... I just wanted him to know how I felt when he didn't pay any attention to me... I-I never told him I loved him.'_

Nani kore? - What is this?

8/17/2008

Sorry, I'm starting high school soon (on the 20th -happy-) so I've been preparing for the four hardest years of my life. I'll try to update soon.. pray for it!!

Yugi, that stupid little...

_Recenseo et tu pario libum_. ( Latin: Review and you get cake.)

* * *

In a darkly lit alley, a white-haired teen opened his chocolate colored eyes... Two people hovered over him, a man and woman.

"Hey, kid, are you okay?" The teen looked at him confused.

"Hey, can you tell us your name... so we can get you home?" the woman asked. The teen still looked confused.

"I don't know it..."

"Huh, where you live?"

"No... my name." A voice whispered sweetly in the albino's ear.

"Well," the man said, "is there anything you can remember?"

"I think it's my name... Akefia."


	7. Chapter 7

Yuki: IT'S A MIRACLE!! I'M UPDATING!!

Chibi Yami: Huwway! (Hurray!)

OK This is Chapter 7.

Disclaimer: I.D.O.Y, Chobits or Beauty and the Beast (which is spposed to be in the next chapter)

"blah/_blah_" talking/ _spiritually, far away, or another language_

_'blah'_ thinking

BTW: There's a poll for this story. Go to my profile to vote! (Please!)

* * *

Chapter 6: Your Sins Realized and Unmirrored

Over the course of a month, Yugi's health deteriorated rapidly. He would not eat full meals. He would merely go to school and retreat home, never taking any side trips, to a vial of his yami's blood he had managed to collect. He would cradle it, caressing it softly and whispering sweet nothings of insane love to it...

Now, 'tis the month of September, the leaves were falling off of the trees to meet their demise on the ground.

Jounouchi, Anzu, and Ryou were walking to the Kame Game shop to attempt and find out exactly what was wrong with their little friend. Yugi would merely turn his head at the smallest hint of a conversation as to why he was so detached from the world as is. Sugoroku had gone on an expedition in the Land between Two Rivers (1), if Ryou recalled correctly.

Yugi rocked the bottle of his love's blood back and forth in his arms. He kept it like a baby... a baby form of Yami that he could always have. The bottle was a 8" feminine shaped crystalline glass with a secure top. He had not told his friends of the crush he had on Yami... he had never even fully accepted them himself until his grandfather packed up all of his other self's things.

Suddenly a sound came from downstairs... a door opening? Who could it be? Yugi went down the staircase after putting the bottle in a safe place. His apathy was unchanged when he that his 'friends' had come to visit him... so uneventful...

"So Yug', how've you been?" Jounouchi asked, nervously chuckling when Yugi walked right past the three of them, a glazed look over his eyes. He walked to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and grabbing a gallon of milk and then retrieving a glass off of the counter. He felt his friends' eyes watching his every move... until Anzu saw something she didn't want to see.

"Yugi... what is on your arm?" Cuts of different lengths, sizes, and depths decorated the inside of the small teen's forearms. Yugi did not react to the girl's outburst. He merely poured his milk into the glass.

"Yug'..." Jounouchi said, just to hear some noise in the room as he grabbed his friend's wrist to reveal even more of the scars. "What are you doing to yourself?"

"...m' fault..." Jou blinked at this statement.

"What?" The blonde saw tears glistening in the smaller teen's eyes. Yugi set down the glass of milk onto the counter

"It's my fault... my fault he left..."

Ryou answered.

"Who left, Yugi-kun?" All hell broke loose.

Yugi tore his arm from the blonde's grasp, pushed through Ryou and Anzu and ran up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door behind him. His friends pounded on the door that Yugi had locked himself behind, not hearing the car that pulled into the driveway.

-- -- - - -- -- -- -- -- - --c-- -- - - d -d -asdg - -fg -sg -s-g -sg - I'm at school while I type this- -- -- -- -- it's fun-- -- -- -- -- - -- c - -

Yugi stayed in his room, oblivious to the fists pounding on his bedroom door. All his attention lay on the small bottle... all he had left of his Yami. The puzzle had disappeared along with the once Pharaoh, leaving no other trace that he had once existed... except his memories.

The door was banged on to the point that it swung open. Yugi quickly hid the bottle in its special box and tucked it underneath the mattress, its special hiding spot.

"Yug'," Jounouchi asked, "what did you put under the mattress?"

Yugi's eyes looked fearful, afraid of his friends knowing that Yami disappeared, that they might take the bottle away from him...

"Where's Yami, anyway?" Anzu had meant it as a harmless question, yet that statement was making Yugi's vision be overflooded with red (2). He fell onto his knees, finally letting the tears of pain and longing drip onto the carpet. His friends just looked at him sympathetically, not understanding his pain, but feeling sorry for him all the same.

The door downstairs opened.

-- -- - - -- -- -- -- -- - --c-- -- - - d -d -asdg - -fg -sg -s-g -sg - I'm at school while I type this- -- -- -- -- it's fun-- -- -- -- -- - -- c - -

Jii-chan looked at the scene in front of him. Jounouchi, Anzu, and Ryou trying to comfort his grandson. The small teen had streaks of tears coursing down his cheeks. Ryou turned to Sugoroku.

"Mutou-sama, please. Can you tell us what's wrong with Yugi-kun?" Ignoring the unnecessary formalities, the four of Yugi's once close group of friends and family helped him off of the floor and down to the kitchen where Sugoroku began to explain. He told them everything that he had told Yugi, though Ryou saw through some of the façade.

"Wait, when did Yami die?" Sugoroku got nervous, but held his posture.

"A month ago. Why?" Ryou leaned in and said in a dark voice.

"You never mentioned him dying in your explanation." Yugi stared as his grandfather stuttered and finally sighed.

"You're right, Bakura-kun, Yami is not dead, but..." His voice was cut off. Yugi stood up, his hands bracing him against the kitchen table.

"So, I was depressed for a whole month for nothing-"

"Yugi, this is not what you are thinking. Yami died, but not physically." The hikari's eyes grew smaller again, not making sense of what his guardian had said.

"What do you mean, Jii-chan?"

The elder stood up and pulled one of the drawers open after unlocking it. He pulled out an 8 x 10 picture with three people, one more forgiving, one vengeful, and the last one helpful. He walked back to the table. The old man placed the photo in front of his grandson, who took it gently in his hands. Yugi's eyes opened wide.

There Yami stood, with Mai and Bakura on either side. The once Pharaoh's eyes were sparkling, shining with a certain innocence that people used to say he had. Mai Kujaku, who Yugi had not seen since the Doma issue, was on Yami's right side, a kind smile on her face. On the left side of the picture, the spirit of the Sennen Ring, Bakura, had a certain possessiveness in his posture and eyes. He and Yami stood next to each other, a bit closer that Yugi saw fit.

Jou, Anzu, and Ryou looked at the picture over their friend's shoulder. Anzu noticed something. Bakura and Yami both had what appeared to be hospital bands on their right wrists.

"Why do they have those bracelets?" Sugoroku sighed once again.

"The place they live in now is associated with different hospitals in Japan. They call it a Recovering Community. People go there if their doctor doesn't think they are fit enough to return to society, whatever incident occured."

"So," Yugi asked, "How did Yami get hurt?"

"Somehow, he got amnesia when he attempted to commit suicide. He said the Sennen Puzzle didn't want him to be hurt anymore-"

"By who or what?" Jounouchi interjected.

"- by his own Hikari and Bakura. Bakura also has amnesia, who knows from what."

Yugi's mind soaked in the words. _'I hurt him...? How? Why?'_ All of a sudden, the hikari remember that night. All the insults he threw at the other, while the other tried to present a logical situation for his actions towards his other half. Yugi could picture it, his Yami running up the stairs, Jii-chan trying to keep the suicidal once-Pharaoh awake long enough to get to the hospital, and being disappointed when the other did not recognize him.

"Yug'?" Jounouchi watched as his friend stood, leaving the picture upon the surface of the kitchen table. Yugi walked up the stairs, every step heavier than the one before. He opened the door to his room, lifted up his mattress, and gently picked up the bottle into his arms. Yugi cradled the bottle, seeing his injured Yami in place of the cold crystal. He pulled back the covers, then pulled them over his body once he and the bottle had gotten comfortable in bed.

He rubbed his face against the smooth, coldness of his imaginary love. Yugi felt the other's lips against his, the softest curves of the other's torso. Tears escaped the eyes of amethyst as the image of his mind began to disappear.

"Don't leave... please... don't leave again." Nothing answered. He opened his eyes and, in the darkness cast by the blanket, saw his Yami's face in the gentle curve of the glass.

But in truth, it was nothing more than his reflection.

Yugi woke the next morning, the glass cracked slightly from his figure being pressed against it. Crystals flowed from his eyes, falling onto the crystal bottle. Anyone who saw the boy, crying over a cracked bottle of his 'lover's' blood would say that the boy was insane. Yes, he was insane, insane with love.

But above all, Yugi was saddened at the fact that his reflection was not Yami, just his reflection in the crystaline mirror.

-- -- - - -- -- -- -- -- - --c-- -- - - d -d -asdg - -fg -sg -s-g -sg - I'm at school while I type this- -- -- -- -- it's fun-- -- -- -- -- - -- c - -

1) MESOPOTAMIA!!

2) He's mad, but he's also depressed.

Yuki, Yami, and Anika: O_O

Whoa...

Yami: That was crazy.

Anika: Ditto.

Yuki: I'm still in my mindset for the Naraku no Chibi Neko line of stories.

Yami: ;-; My Aibou is going crazy...

Yuki: (pats Yami on the head) Don't worry, everything will be fixed soon. (Looks at you) _Recenseo et tu pario libum_. ( Latin: Review and you get cake.)

BTW: PARTICIPATE IN THE POLL OR MORE BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN, LIKE ME GIVING UP ON THIS STORY!!!


End file.
